The Blog of A Roman
by demetriuseisenhower
Summary: It is I, the great Sir Roman Empire, here with a blog. I see all these young nations making with their blogs and I wanted one too. Even Britannia had one...that was mainly my fault. I want all the lovely ladies out there to come to my blog, my cute grandsons, along with the other guys out there. Germania is here to help me out with my wonderful blog. See ya soon.
1. When in Rome

Ciao everybody! It is I, Sir Roman Empire, your lover and grandfather to N & S Italy. I seen a close friend and beautiful lady come up with her very own blog...she wasn't happy about all the other mess. Enough about that mess. I'm-a going to get to the point.

Mood: Happy

Name: Roman Empire

Human Name: Romulus Vargas

Gender: Male

Relationship: I'm-a free for all the lovely ladies out there.

Age: *whispers* Do you really want to know?

Family: Northern Italy/Feliciano Vargas and Southern/Lovino Vargas/Romano(my grandsons), Italia Turrita/Stella Vargas(daughter/mother to Italy & Romano), Remus Vargas(brother/deceased), and unknown son-in-law, and wife.

Likes: WELL SEX OF COURSE! ^_ ^

Dislike: GETTING OLD IS NO FUN! - _ -

Friends: Germania and a bunch of other lovely ladies.

I look forward to speaking to all of the young nations, my adorable grandsons, the lovely ladies out there, fans, and nations of old. To help me with this I asked my good friend Germania to be an assistance. I hope to see you all soon.

* * *

**I don't own Hetalia. I do take comments through private messaging only. Good day!**


	2. Rome and Germania's first comment

**_It's great-a to be here answering some of these comments-_**

Germania: we haven't even started yet. Put the comment up already, idiot.

**_Fine then._**

* * *

**(posting as Sweden)**

**Hello Rome. It's been a while. I have a few questions for you. **

**1. Do you know who my father is?**  
**2. If so, who is he?**  
**3. Why did he abandon Mother, Mathias and I?**

**Thanks for the help.**

**-Sweden**

* * *

****Germania: Hey Rome, it's Mother Svea's son, Sweden.

**_Well hello there. It is good to meet you, Sweden. To be honest, I really don't know who your father is. Your mother is a very tough woman and is known as a Valkyrie by the other women. _**

Germania: I wished I knew your dad but even I barely knew your mother. I'm sure something happened. Who is Mathias exactly?

_**I'm not so sure either. It's great to see ya though. Mother Svea, she is a very strong woman, it actually frightening...maybe that is why your father left. *nervous laughter* **_

Germania: Idiot!

_**I hope this helps in anyway. Would it make things better knowing your mother is a beautiful woman? **_

Germania: Goodbye now!


	3. I'm not a jerk-face

_**Let's-a see who is next up with more comments. This is enjoyable to me because I feel so young-**_

Germania: Enough! Let's get this over with already!

_**Sure then! Who is next right?!**_

* * *

_****_**...**  
**Dude, didn't you both disappear a long time ago? Especially you, Roman jerk-face?**  
**-Sydney Jones, Wisconsin**  
**PS My dad (America) says hi.**

* * *

Germania: *mumbles and giggles*

_**What is so funny, Germania? **_

Germania: Nothing. *mumbles* Jerk-face! *giggles*

_**Now see here you-you who ever you are exactly-I am the Roman Empire. I don't have to sit around and rot like some old man. Why can't I be young and stuff? I'm no Jerk-face either. **_

Germania: Tell that American, we said hello too. Isn't that right, Jerk-face?

_***mocked laughter* Oh you are so damn funny. Goodbye you. **_


	4. We came back

_**I'm-a back with much more-a to say to everybody. **_

Germania: ...who do we have next, Rome?

_**Well let-a me see now-a**_

* * *

**Hi, Antarctica writing... this needs to be asked, did you drop Italy and Romano on their heads as children? Because there is no way anyone can be that stupid without something happening. No offense intended, just wondering. Also, why exactly did you visit your grandson in the middle of the night? That's really kind of ****inconvenient_._**

* * *

**_How dare you say such a thing-a like that to me, Sir Roman Empire? Now see here-a Italy and Romano are good children because they have a good grandpa like-a me. _**

Germania: I heard that you visited your grandson at night but ran into_ mein Enkel, Deutschland(my grandson, Germany). _He denied the fact you're Roman Empire.

_**Shut up! **_

Germania: I think my grandson wonders about Italy and Romano both and how...stupid they are-

_**I-a had enough of this who is next-a?**_

* * *

**(posting as Ancient Greece and Ancient Egypt)  
A.G: Oh you guys have a blog now? Gods why?  
A.E: Because Rome is bored.  
A.G: Ha ha ha, you are hilarious eh?  
A.E: Whatever floats your boat.  
A.G: Well, while you were off pestering Germania or scaring the poor modern nations witless, or annoying Germany, or visiting your grandsons or being a general you...  
A.E: Get to the point Helena, I don't have all day.  
A.G: Yeah, whatever. Well I searched your name on this site I heard my son's boyfrien-I mean friend talking about, fanficsomething, and guess what?  
A.E: Because you are taking an awfully long time to do this I'll say it. People write stories where you and Germania have intimate affairs.  
A.G: Intimate affairs? Pfffft, more like fucking each other's brains out.  
A.E: HELENA KARPOUZI!  
A.G: Yes?  
A.E: Whatever. Anyway, your thoughts on the matter?  
A.G: Actually look behind you! *FLASH!* Yep I got the pictures.  
A.E: Great. Talk to you later.  
A.G: Goodbye! Kisses...No I take that back. The pervert will take it the wrong way...  
A.E: Too late for that now.**

* * *

Germania: Are these who I think they are? *looks at Roman Empire's face*

_**...Well it's-a good to see you lovely ladies. I heard that Britannia has her own blog thingy-**_

Germania: She no longer has it anymore. Now, she has people send her letters.

_**WHAT DO YOU-A MEAN...PEOPLE WRITE THAT TYPE OF SHIT?!**_

Germania: ...I'm not sure if I want to know the rest...

_**You two haven't change...especially you Ancient Greece...especially-**_

Germania: I think we should move on from this...I heard enough.

_**Yes,**__**I as well...**_

* * *

**(As Prussia)**

**To Germania: Hi Vati! It's the awesome me, Prussia! Has West said Hallo yet? *Pokes girly braid* Kesesese!  
To Rome: Hallo, Feli und Romano's Grossevati! Can mein awesomeness ask you a question? Why isht Romano so unawesomely sour all the time!? I mean, he'd be pretty awesome if he wasn't so grumpy all the time!  
Tschüs**

* * *

_**So this is...Prussia. Hello to you-a, child. Romano can't be unawesomely sour all the time, because he has his fratello, Italy. **_

Germania: *sighs* _Hallo Preußen, wie geht es Ihnen(Hello Prussia, how are things)? _I haven't spoken to Germany yet.

_**You sure love using the word "awesome" a lot.**_

Germania: Yes it gets annoying after a while...

_**I wonder-a who is next?**_

* * *

**Chibi Scotland,**

_****_**Hello, my greatest enemy! It is I Alba or whom you like to call Caledonia or more colourfully "the wolf child" or " the child that Hades himself would shy away from", honestly why so mean! Anyway just to let you know I'm still a strong and scary Pict so don't think about invading anytime soon. So how are things over the wall?**

P.S. I intend to wipe out your ninth legion any tips on how to go about it?

* * *

_**...Where is your-a madre in questo momento(mother at this moment)?**_

Germania: So this is one of Britannia's older sons...cute kid.

**_The wall is still the same as always...aren't you just an adorable one. I can tell you'll be a handful but trust me...you-a won't best me._**

Germania: ...You're getting old I'm sure anyone can-

_**And just whose side are you on, Germania?**_

Germania: ...

_**Did you hear that your mother has nations sending her letters, child?**_

Germania: She had a blog...not anymore though.

**_Whatever. Who-a is next anyway?!_**

* * *

**Hi!**

**This is North Dakota. Not like you'll remember me or anything. I think I have a crush on your grandson Italy. Is it al right if I ask him out? No... oh all right...  
Much love from North Dakota or Michelle Jones.**

* * *

_**...Oh my-a goodness. My little Italy has an admirer, how cute! Well I wouldn't-a be surprised since I am his grandfather, The Great Sir Roman Empire. Sure you can ask him out, he is a sweetheart trust me. I approve. **_

Germania: Alright. Who is the next person?-

_**I-a feel so excited to have so many people coming here. **_

Germania: I feel nothing...

* * *

**Dear Roman jerk-face and Mr. Germania,**

**Er, yeah. I'd kinda gathered the fact that you're the Roman Empire from your blog title. Anyways, you are too a jerk face! You're like a combination of Mr Italy (who is nice but kind of dense) and that French bastard.  
-Wisconsin**

* * *

_**Why-a you little- *starts choking Wisconsin***_

Germania: I think this is the end for today...come again soon everyone.

_**I am Sir Roman Empire *keeps choking* not some jerk-face *still keeps on choking* you brat. **_

Germania: ...bye

* * *

_****__Sorry it took so long to get back. *laughs nervously* I look forward to seeing you again. _


	5. So many comments

_**Alright-a~! It's been such a long time since we been to the blog! **_

Germania: I wonder why. *stares him down*

**_...Okay, let's see who we have today for our blog._**

* * *

**Bonjour Roman Empire,**

**Saubure:Nice to meet you! I'm Saubure France's little sister.**

**Lucy: * holds battle ax at Roman Empire's throat* YOU NEED TO DIE! *laughs like a lunatic***

**Saubure: Lucy, please don't do that I really don't want you to cause any sort of unnecessary chaos. * turns to Roman Empire* Sorry about my citizen she is not right in the head.**

**Lucy: * shocked gasp* Why are you acting like a Germany!?**

**Saubure: * grabs a rock and threw it at Lucy's head* Don't worry Lucy won't die she's immortal...**

**Italy: Saubure, why is there a yellow road roller in front of my house?! Are you trying to destroy Russia again?!**

**Saubure: Maybe... * runs away as Italy starts to chase her down* YOU WILL NEVER STOP ME!**

**From,**

**Saubure**

* * *

_****__**Um...it's nice to meet you too. **_EEK! Please-a don't hurt me! Thank you so much-a for that. 

Germania: *giggles inside* Are you alright?!

_**Why shouldn't I be...I am the Roman Empire after all. **_

Germania: wonderful...nice to know that she is immortal after all. *sees a yellow road roller* What is that?

**_Yeah! What is that exactly?! *sees Italy* MY-A LITTLE ITALY~! *runs to go him but sees him chasing after Saubure* WAIT! I WANNA GIVE YOU A HUG!_**

Germania: ...Get back here! Fine I shall move on to the next person.

* * *

**Oh, well, um... greetings, Mr. Rome... Mr. Germania... I thought you two were...?**  
**N-nevermind. Stranger things have occurred, I suppose... **  
**A-anyway, I was curious...what do you two do when you're not, doing this... blog? **  
**-Vatican City**

* * *

Germania: You mean "what does Rome do when he's not doing this blog?" Most likely just being himself. *watches him chase Italy while Italy chases Saubure* Yeah, just being himself. I didn't think I would see you here. By the way, I train unlike some people.

* * *

**(As Prussia)**  
**To Germania: Things are gut... -ish. *Stops playing with braid* Vati, how do you awesomely get a fraulein's attention? Und not by unawesomely looking like one, mein awesomeness means...**  
**Rome: Mein awesomeness likes to use it because awesome is an awesome word! Hey, did you unawesomely think that Vati was a fraulein when you first met him? Kesesese! *Resumes playing with Germania's unawesomely girly braid***

* * *

_**I couldn't get to my grandson! *makes sad face* Oh well...who is next-**_

Germania: Good to see that you're back...

_**Oh. Ciao~! It's good to see you Prussia. I think you're better off asking me that question. I know a lot about women than your father could ever know.**_

Germania: ...I really don't flirt with women because I'm mostly training and doing my thing-

_**I think it's-a because you are shy. **_

Germania: I am not shy or anything of the sort.

_**Well from a far he looks like a woman but up close-**_

Germania: You know I think it's time for you to-*Prussia touches his girly braid, then he breaks his finger, and watches him cry out in pain* leave...

_**That wasn't-a very nice-*Germania gives him the death glare* never mind. **_

* * *

**Ah, now I see where they get the stupid from. And don't choke people because they're right, that's really rude. How do you even have an ask blog? Do they have wifi in heaven or something?  
-Antarctica**

* * *

_***gasps and makes angry face* It's you again. You-a wrong about me and my grandsons. I'll never tell you where we are. Just be glad that you are getting the chance to chat with Sir Roman Empire.**_

Germania: Besides...I heard that Britannia still does the letter thing and apparently one of her eldest children have their own blog.

_**Really! I wonder who might that be. Anyway, I think you should take your leave now. You won't know greatness until you see it . **_

Germania: You just love hearing yourself talk don't you.

* * *

**Hallo, Germania sir and stupid Rome. I have a question:**  
**Germania, why you're friends with Rome? He's just so pervert! Worst than France! Also, do you know my grandmother? I miss her.**  
**Farewell,**  
**Brazil**

* * *

Germania: Hello.

_**Hel-Wait! I'm-a not a stupid! Perche `tutti dicono che sia stupida?! *is upset* **_

Germania: I still wonder how I'd ever become friends with...him. *watches Rome mumble to himself like some child* Even though he is stupid...he is a nice person and cool sometimes...I said sometimes. Yes...the man is a pervert...very so.

**_Can't believe I got called "stupid"! I am the Great Sir Roman Empire, damn it! Honestly, the youth today. Your grandmother?! *thinks about* I might know her. I've met plenty of lovely belle donne in my time...if you know what I mean._**

Germania: I think it's best if you don't say anymore.

* * *

**To Grandpa Romie**  
**1.) Who do you think is better in bed? Ancient Greece? Ancient Egypt? or Germania?**  
**2.) What do you think about Itacest? :3 (I highly ship this pairing...)**  
**3.) Is France and Spain really siblings with the Italy Brothers?**

**-From TheDeadOne28**

* * *

_**I've already had my few shares with Greece and Egypt pleasurably and passionately in the bed. **_

Germania: He just randomly creeps into my room and sleep loudly. Once he might have done something else in the bed...because there was another person.

_**Shh~! I thought I told you not to bring that up. *makes an upset face* I said I'd cleaned the sheets and I did. **_

Germania: You didn't do a very good job though. Your little friend made things worst as well...it happen twice.

_**Sorry. Itacest? Why does that sound familiar? *thinks about* ...WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU WANT TO SEE MY TWO GRANDSONS MAKE OUT?!**_

Germania: That is what that meant. I heard Germancest too! Why do people do that anyway?! *groans*

_**No! No! No! Not my Italy and Romano doing that! *makes angry face at you* It's-a good thing you're cute!**_

Germania: Ugh! *facepalms*

* * *

**Dear Grandpa Rome:**  
**I have a question: is it true that Veneziano and Romano potray both of your attitudes? I mean... If your in a good mood, you act like the North. If not, you act like the South. Is it true? (Romano can be VERY scary when he is TRULY angry /cue mafia/) May you please explain?**

**Grazie! C:**

**-TheDeadone28**

* * *

Germania: I think it's true in some ways. I'll admit he does have his moments where he can be serious/scary. At the same time, he can still be his idiotic self like right now!

_**Ve ve ve ve ve ve ve vee~! *giggles* **_

Germania: As of now I don't think he can-

_**Alright-a! I shall visit a certain someone sweet. I'll take a walk in the town and check out the lovely belle donne out there. **_

Germania: Don't you still have more to comment on-

_**I'll take you to that bar you like so much. **_

Germania:...fair enough then. It was really nice commenting back.

_**Addio Everyone~!**_

Auf Wiedersehen...

* * *

_Nice to see you guys again. Sorry if I haven't gotten to your's but there is next time. Bye~! _


	6. Germania has a twin?

_**It's that time again-a to answers some more comments from our fans. Yahoo! **_

Germania: *emotionless* Hooray. Let's get on with this thing.

_**Fine then! **_

* * *

**Dear Mr Germania,  
I was wondering why you look like Logolas from lord of the rings.  
Signed  
Lilian Kirkland  
(Glastonbury**

* * *

Germania: *confused* I'm not sure why that is but I don't even know who that is-

_***shows him a picture of Logolas* Yeah! You do like the same as this guy. Is he your twin or something?!**_

Germania: Are-are you stupid or something? I don't even know that guy. *looks at the picture again* Besides he probably some made fictional country or some whatever.

_**Maybe you should watch this "Lord of the Rings" and see if that is true! *eyes twinkle* **_

Germania: *groans* Who is next?

* * *

**Dear Rome and Germania ,**

Yaatee , Haltio , hua , hello to the two of you sorry if I annoyed both of you by my many versions of the same word but lately I have been feeling like I have been neglecting some of my tribes languages ... anyway I do not believe I have met the two of you before since we used to be different continents but for your information I am Native America . I heard from Britannica that you guys were nothing but trouble but I decided to find out for myself if what she said was true since she has anger issues . Also the woman sure knows how to hold a grudge I only insulted her aweful food once and she still hates me for it :( . How did the two of you manage to deal with her for so long ? I only met her a few years ago and it has gotten to the point where I want to tape her mouth or maybe glue it shut . Ancient Greece is also very annoying and Ancient India is ignoring me for some reason . Hopefully you guys are much more fun then the rest of the old hags and can you please tell America and Canada that momma says hi :) ?

Love ,  
Native America

* * *

**_Na-Native America?! So you're the mother of America and Canada?! I see that you're having some trouble with Britannia and all the other ancient nations._**

Germania: another mother comes here...

**_Don't even worry about them because they have their own prob-_**

Germania: Or maybe they're just old hags like she said with anger issues. Let's face it Britannia is a tsundere just like a her sons. Ancient Greece is just plain crazy, and Ancient Egypt and India are something else.

_**Yes...they're very scary and there are more moms out there. I have yet to see Italy and Romano's mom stop by. Don't you worry about them and yes I shall tell your sons that you said hello.**_

Germania:...it was nice to see you.

_**Sir Roman Empire is very pleased to meet you and would really-**_

Germania: if you say anymore then I shall hurt you.

_**...Alright-a! Sorry about that. I think it's that time for us to take our leave. **_

Germania: Yes. Thanks for stopping by and we-

_**Shall return. Yahoo!**_

Germania:...Goodbye!

* * *

_I knew somebody would use Native America as America and Canada's mom. It makes sense though. The only thing is when I mention America and Canada's mom, I go by personifications rather than former countries. Either way, Native America still would be America and Canada's mom. For example; Columbia(not the country) is the personified country of America and is similar to Britannia. Like how Marianne is the personified country of France and Germania of Germany...only the real Germania is a woman. It's all only Wikipedia and possibly other places online. It's good that you used Native America though. Now, I wait for Uncle Sam and Statue of Liberty to stop by and give me a WTF face. Thanks for stopping by. Goodbye. _


	7. Another Ancient Nation

Germania: Get your ass over here and start this blog.

_***groans in pain* ...**_

Germania: What's wrong with you?

_**I think I might have a hang over. I did a lot of drinking last night...the women just came-a coming to me. Who do we have next ?**_

* * *

**Dear Rome and Germania ,**

Hi once agian this time I decided to just write to you in english to avoid complications with the tribes . Some tribes hate me since I rarely use thier languages :p . Anyway finally I found a female ancient who is not insane or a complete tsundre yay !

Ancient China : * face palms * Can you stop making a fool of yourself ?

Me : * pouts * Nuu not until you introduce me to this thing called Yaoi that you were talking about the other day - .

Ancient China : Are you really sure you want to see it ?

Me : Yesss ! :)

Ancient China : * shows photos of America and Camada making out * This is yoai at it's finest :D

Me : ... What the heck I did not know Canada and America liked each other 0-0

Ancient China : Wait wutt ! These pics are obviously photo shopped I got them off a blog called " The Great Prussia's awesome blog" .

Me : * pulls bow and arrow out of no where and starts putting on war paint * Prussia mist die for making my sons look gay ! ;)

Ancient China : hmmmm ... Oh I also got some of these photos from a blog labled "Germany's special material " you can go ahead and kill him also .

Me : * runs out the door to Germany *

Ancient China : * pulls out popcorn and sits back to enjoy the show * :D

Love ,

Native America and Ancient China

* * *

Germania: Ancient Greece and Ancient Egypt told us about yaoi as well...it was me and Rome.

_**That's-a awful for you too see! Oh wow, I can't believe it's Ancient China! Nice to meet you. Yeah...that scared me when they shown me with Germania. I mean I know I slept in his be-**_

Germania: *smashes his head into the table* What he meant to say was "I mean I know I randomly creep into his room to sleep and I even bring in some women".

_**OHI! THAT REALLY HURTS-A, YOU KNOW! *rubs head* That is what I meant to say. **_

Germania: *views the pictures* ...Prussia...why? Please don't go to kill the boy because I can do that-Germany would never...

_**This is what everyone is into these days...yaoi! *turns to Germania whose eye twitches* Are you al-**_

Germania: Fine! I'm just fine! Native America you can kill Prussia but leave Germany to me.

_**O _ o" *shocked* Ancient China shouldn't you do something other than eating popcorn? *ignored* Never mind and moving on. **_

((_Someone needs to make a blog or letters for Native America, because that would be fun to see America and Canada reaction. Hoping for more Ancients nations.))_

* * *

**Dear Mr Germania  
Sorry for annoying you but you do look like legolas.  
Also Mr Rome have you ever watched lord of the rings? I got made to sit through them all by a crazy midget.  
Signed  
Lilian Kirkland  
(Glastonbury)**

* * *

Germania: It's fine.

_**I have not, my dear. Maybe, I should try it some day. *writes it down* Germania~! We have a movie worth watching together! A crazy midget?**_

Germania: Yeah...what is that all about? Who is the midget?

_**I'm-a afraid to even ask her. But at least we have a movie. *smiles like Italy* **_

Germania: -_ - *sighs*

* * *

**Grandpa Rome,**

I couldn't catch Saubure. She was way too fast! Now I'm stuck in her carnivorous forest that is nearby her manor. Don't worry I'll be fine I won't get attacked by these man eating plants Saubure taught them not to eat me and Romano. Now all I have to do is get close to her manor which is literally alive with the undead living under the floor. About the road roller... It is a giant vehicle that has a gray spinny wheel that can be used to squish objects and... people ( Russia for example...) you can google it for more info...

Ciao,

Italy

* * *

_**My little Italy! *huggles him* I don't care about that just as long as I can give you hugs. **_

Germania: So where is Saubure exactly?

_**Pay attention, Germania. She went to see Russia to for something. Silly Germania!**_

Germania: You're right I'm so sorry for that. *sighs and rolls eyes* What am I saying?

_**I'm just glad to see you here, Italia! How is your brother doing so far? Tell Saubure to stop by again. Germania, is it that time.**_

Germania: Okay. See you guys-

_**LATER!**_

* * *

_Next chapter, I shall bring a special guest here to chat with us. Until next time, goodbye. _


	8. While the wife is away

Germania: We're back for more blog time...whatever. Rome, get over here-

_**Yes. What is it?**_

Germania: Why is he standing next to you?

**_Oh...yeah. This is the special guest that we discussed about. _**

Germania: He of all people...or gods.

_Zeus: I have a name you know. _

Germania: Zeus...

_**He had to sneak away from home because of his duties...and Hera. By the way, how is your lovely wife He-**_

_Zeus: She is still the biggest/craziest bitch you'll ever meet. _

**_Ah, I see why now. Alright then moving on from this. _**

* * *

**(Posting as Ancient Scandinavia)**

Hello Brother!...And Rome,

How are my children doing? I'm worried Mathias is far too hard on Berwald. Mathias inherited my fighting spirit but Berwald has my intelligence. Both of them have my stubbornness...

The world sure has changed a lot. I regret that I haven't seen my children since they were little...

Oh well, I'm plenty busy with the Norse Gods around. Thor really reminds me of Mathias.

Please tell my children I love them.

-Ancient Scandinavia

* * *

Germania: It's been such a long time, Scandinavia. I'm not really sure how they're doing but hopefully alright. I rarely get the chance to see Germany and then there is Prussia too.

_**So this is the mother of Mathias and Berwald. **_

_Zeus: Thor?! *scoffs* He's nothing but a copy cat. I don't even wanna start with...Odin. Bastards. _

**_You don't-a have to say such a thing, Zeus-_**

_Zeus: Oh, shut up, you bumbling idiot! Your brother Remus is still a little bitter from what happened, by the way. _

Germania: The world was much different during our time. Now, we sit back and watch our youth growing into fine countries. Those simply were the days.

_**I agree. Things aren't the same as they use to be. **_

_Zeus: So, how are things with you and the Norse gods, Scandinavia?   
_

Germania: Must you be an asshole...

_Zeus: I just asked a simple-_

**_Let's see who is next._**

* * *

**Grandpa Rome,**

* is being hugged too tight* Grandpa... Rome... too tight... can't breathe... * hears phone ring* Ve... It's from Russia! Saubure's trying to run him over with that road roller and he's apologizing to her about what he had previously done to her ( kidnapping her and using her as bait). Romano's doing fine! He seems to get along with Saubure a lot better than with Germany I wonder why... Of course I'll tell Saubure... when she gets back from getting revenge on Russia!

Ciao,  
Italy

* * *

_**Sorry. I didn't mean to hug you so tightly like that. **_

_Zeus: This is your grandson, Italy? _

**_Yep. Doesn't he look just like me? *makes a cheery smile* _**

Germania: Just say yes fa-

_Zeus: Yes. Yes, he most certainly does. _

**_Vee~! Thank you for telling that Romano is alright as well. _**

Germania: Saubure will be back from speaking to Russia...about a Road Roller.

_Zeus: What is that suppose to mean?_

Germania: What? The road roller is some contraption people use.

_Zeus: Ah?! Mortals are so weird. _

**_Yet they're also interesting as well. _**

Germania: She wants to run him over with it...I don't even want to know anymore.

_Zeus: ...well...maybe I should have someone build that for me.  _

_**I shall see you next time It-**_

_**Hera: ZEUS! DARLING, WHERE ARE YOU?! **_

_Zeus: Shit! Hera is here! Uh, I think I shall be going now and I try to see-_

**_Hera: ZEUS! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, NOW, DAMN IT! *gives off an evil glare and aura* _**

_Zeus: ifIcouldcomebacknexttime...bye. *runs away really fast* _

**_Germania. _**

Germania: Yes Rome.

_**Shall we run too?**_

Germania: Indeed...we shall.

**_Good. *runs along side Germania as they both run behind Zeus with Hera chasing them* _**

* * *

_Hopefully, Zeus will be able to come back again if Hera doesn't find out or another god will appear. See you real soon everyone. _


End file.
